


Look At Me

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Dirty Filthy Love (2004)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, Living Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Peter notices that Mark often turns or hides his face away whenever they're intimate.
Relationships: Peter Carlisle/Mark Furness
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Look At Me

Peter sighed as he rubbed his forehead, chewing the end of his pen. He ran his fingers through his already-tousled hair and adjusted his black glasses again. He cracked his neck with a groan and resumed his reading, trying to make sense of the witness reports he’d received for his current case-a robbery and a stabbing at a bus stop. Peter yawned and pushed his glasses up off his eyes, rubbing them with the heels of his hands as he stretched in his chair, the joints in his back cracking loudly.

As he began reading again, he heard footsteps pad over to his desk and heard a soft chink against wood as a mug of coffee was set down beside his laptop. A warm hand appeared on his back, kneading the tight muscles of his shoulder blades. Peter sighed and leaned back into the touch, setting his paper and pen down, closing his eyes in bliss. He opened them when he heard a soft laugh. Mark smiled at him, his eyes warm, and Peter grinned back.

“How’s it going?” Mark asked, continuing his gentle massage.

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted with a sigh. He glared at the papers, like they were the bane of his existence. “Nothing the witnesses we interviewed said is adding up at all. All of them gave a different description of the bloke with the knife. We don’t know which lead to follow.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Mark said. “I know you will. No criminal can outsmart you, Peter.”

The detective smiled up at his boyfriend as he reached for the coffee Mark had set on the desk. He took a sip and sighed as the warmth coursed through him, the rich flavour coating his tongue. Mark knew exactly how he took his coffee-black with two sugars and a spoonful of cream. Peter set the mug back down and looked up at Mark again, a smile on his lips.

“The coffee alright?” Mark asked, his cheek twitching a little.

“Perfect,” Peter assured him. “Thank you.”

Mark grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Peter sighed as Mark’s hand came up to cup the side of his face, stroking his cheekbone. His boyfriend’s lips were soft and warm, tasting like tea and mixing with his own unique flavour. The kiss was meant to be chaste but Peter became hyper aware of how long he’d been pouring over those reports, how long he’d gone without feeling Mark, tasting him. He deepened it, his tongue tracing the seam of Mark’s lips, asking for access that was quickly given. Peter gripped Mark’s wrist, keeping him near as they kissed, until Mark broke away, his mouth red and shiny in the fading sunset. 

“I’m not distracting you, am I?” he asked, blinking his eyes a few times.

“No,” Peter replied quickly, swiveling around in his chair to face his boyfriend more directly. “In fact, you’re exactly what I need right now, Mark.”

He took his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him closer, kissing him again, the wheels of his chair moving along the floor. Mark hummed against their lips and straddled Peter’s lap, bracing his palm against the detective’s chest while tangling his other hand in Peter’s soft, silky hair, cupping the back of his head. Peter ran his hands up Mark’s thighs to his hips, then around his waist, pulling Mark flush against him. Heat was pooling in his groin and his jeans were getting tighter, a bulge quickly forming beneath the tight denim. Mark rolled his hips and moaned into their kiss when Peter squeezed his arse, grinding their clothed erections together.

Peter groaned at the delicious friction, nipping at Mark’s bottom lip before trailing bites and kisses down his jaw and neck. Mark tilted his head back with a moan, pulling slightly on Peter’s hair, pressing his boyfriend’s face into his neck. Peter sucked the patch of sensitive skin beneath Mark’s left ear gently, then bit down, worrying the flesh until a dark mark bloomed against the fair skin. Peter blew on the mark after licking it and a shiver traveled through Mark’s body.

“Bedroom?” Peter asked, pressing his lips near his boyfriend’s ear, nibbling the lobe.

“Yes,” Mark agreed, his eyes already darkening with arousal.

He reluctantly got Peter’s lap and the detective stood up, pressing Mark against the desk, kissing him again deeply before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Mark stood in front of it and let Peter push him down onto the mattress, laying back against the pillows lined up against the headboard. Peter crawled up his boyfriend’s body, rubbing his inner thigh with one hand before covering the bulge in Mark’s jeans, cupping and rubbing it. Mark pushed his hips up into the touch with a needy sound. Peter hovered over him, brushing their noses together. Mark’s face ticked and he quickly looked away, giving Peter access to his neck once more.

He did that a lot, Peter noticed. Whenever they were in bed like this, Mark would often turn his face away or bury it in Peter’s neck or a pillow. The detective frowned a little and gently guided Mark to look at him again. His boyfriend’s eyes were darker than the ocean now but still looked hesitant, unsure. His eyes kept blinking and his tics made his face spasm. He looked around like he was trying to avoid his boyfriend’s piercing gaze.

“Why don’t you look at me?” Peter asked quietly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Mark’s face flushed red and he bit his kiss-swollen lips. He was silent for a minute while Peter waited patiently, despite the stiffness settling into his arms and legs. Finally Mark sighed and tried to look into Peter’s face, cupping his cheek again.

“It’s not you, love, I promise,” Mark reassured him. “It’s just that...I feel so awkward when I tic during...sex.” His voice became a whisper. “Sometimes Stevie didn’t want to look at me either. She would close her eyes or hide her face. I guess I assumed you didn’t mind because you never said anything till now. I thought it would make things easier for us, if you didn’t see me twitching all the time.”

Peter’s frown deepened and felt anger rising up inside him. He sat back, straddling Mark’s hips, making his boyfriend sit up on his elbows, looking puzzled. 

“I love you, Mark,” Peter said. “I don’t mind the fact that you tic and blink sometimes. I know you can’t help it and it’s not your fault.” He stroked Mark’s face with his thumb. “I love looking at you when we make love. It feels like we’re really seeing each other.”

“Really?” Mark asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied. He leaned closer, brushing their noses together again. Mark’s breath smelled like honey. “Will you let me look at you?”

Mark licked his lips. “Yes.”

Peter grinned and kissed him again, running his hands along Mark’s chest and stomach through his shirt until he slipped them underneath the fabric, pulling it upward. Mark sat up and let Peter pull it over his head and onto the floor. Peter began unbuttoning his shirt and Mark stepped into help. Hunger gleamed in his eyes as he slipped the garment off Peter’s shoulders, running his hands across his boyfriend’s lithe torso, feeling the wiry strength of his muscles beneath the pale flesh, the soft but coarse hair covering his chest, a trail leading down his navel to the large bulge in his jeans.

“You are so beautiful, Peter,” Mark breathed, scratching his fingernails along his boyfriend’s nipples.

“Not as gorgeous as you, love,” Peter replied, placing his own hands on Mark’s chest, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders, moaning into the kiss. He brought his knee up and pressed it up against his boyfriend’s crotch. Peter groaned at the pressure on his cock and resisted the urge to grind. Mark reached down and started to unfasten his jeans, but Peter knocked his hands away. His dark eyes smoldered as he undid his boyfriend’s jeans, sliding them and Mark’s underwear down his thighs. Mark lifted his hips, allowing Peter to pull the clothing all the way off and onto the floor.

Mark’s erection slapped up against his stomach, flushed, a pearl of fluid beading at the tip. Peter’s eyes roved his boyfriend’s naked body hungrily and Mark blushed all the way down to his chest. His cheek twitched and his eyes blinked like a neon sign, but he didn’t look away. He sat up and kissed Peter messily. The detective groaned and rolled over onto his back, breaking the kiss to start undoing his jeans. Mark helped unbuckle his belt and deftly undid the button and zipper, breathing heavily, their breath mingling together as Peter’s jeans and his boxers joined Mark’s clothes on the floor.

“Fuck,” Mark breathed, his eyes wide and full of lust as he studied his boyfriend’s naked body.

Peter’s erection leaked pearls of white precome against his navel, standing out against the dark hair there. Mark wrapped his hand around Peter’s erection and gave it a single, slow stroke, running his thumb over the flushed head. Peter moaned, gathering the sheets in his fists as Mark stroked him.

“Do you want me to…” Mark trailed off, biting his lip.

Peter knew what he meant and shook his head. “No. Not until you’re ready.”

Mark had come a long way in terms of their sex life but was still unsure and nervous about blowing Peter. The detective knew that oral sex made a lot of people nervous and coached himself to be patient. He didn’t want Mark to think he was pressuring him. Besides, Mark was excellent at other things in bed, like stroking Peter’s cock, teasing his sensitive nipples, running his tongue across the trail of hair along his belly. Mark leaned down and took one of Peter’s nipples into his mouth while he kept stroking his cock.

“Mark, fuck,” Peter moaned as his boyfriend’s warm tongue licked across the hard bud, biting softly.

He felt his boyfriend smile against his chest as he moved to the other nipple. Peter moaned again and tangled a hand in Mark’s curls, pulling him into a kiss. He rolled them again and pinned Mark beneath him, both of them gasping when their erections brushed together. Peter kissed down Mark’s body, sucking on both his nipples before licking and kissing and biting his way down to his cock. Mark’s hips jolted off the bed slightly as Peter took him into his mouth, swallowing down to the root, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. His tongue teased the sensitive underside, licked at the bitter, salty fluid leaking from the head.

“Peter, please, fuck,” Mark gasped, holding onto his hair. “Don’t stop, love, please, it feels so good.”

Peter hummed in response, the vibration making Mark’s breath catch, his fingers digging roughly into Peter’s scalp. The pinpricks of pain only added to Peter’s pleasure and he moaned around Mark’s cock. He could hear his lover’s moans changing pitch, getting louder and higher, his hips bucking. He was getting close and Peter quickly pulled off, panting, his jaw aching in a pleasant way, his lips swollen and wet. Mark whined at the loss and looked down at Peter with burning eyes.

“Peter, please,” he said. “I want in you inside me.”

“Mark,” Peter growled.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand’s top drawer and flipped the cap open, drizzling some of the slick substance onto his fingers. He kneaded Mark’s thigh with his other hand, kissing the skin there as he circled Mark’s entrance with the tip of one finger. He heard Mark take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Peter took that as his signal and eased his finger into Mark’s entrance, slowly. Mark gasped but didn’t tense up, gathering the bedding in his fists. One finger became two. Peter scissored and curled them gently, brushing the spot in Mark’s body that made him arch his back off the bed and moan loudly. 

“Peter, don’t tease me,” Mark begged. “Please just take me. Fuck me!”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter replied, even though his cock throbbed at the pure need in his boyfriend’s voice.

He added a third finger, making sure Mark was sufficiently open and ready. A mischievous smirk pulled at his lips as he massaged Mark’s sweet spot firmly, making him writhe and moan, a trail of precome oozing onto his belly from his cock. Peter withdrew his fingers, kissing his boyfriend’s thigh when he whined at the sudden emptiness. The detective slicked up his erection, hissing at the sudden cold on his heated skin, then settled between Mark’s legs again, hands on either side of Mark’s head on the pillow. 

They kissed slowly as Peter eased himself into Mark’s tight heat, thrusting his hips until he was fully sheathed inside. Mark was so warm and tight and perfect. Peter moaned as their foreheads pressed against each other. Mark’s eyes blinked and his cheek twitched but he didn’t look away. They held still for a moment, drinking each other in before Peter started moving again. He started out gentle but then Mark growled. He wrapped his legs around Peter’s narrow waist and pulled him impossibly closer and deeper, nails scratching down his boyfriend’s smooth back as his muscles rippled with each movement.

“Fucking Christ, you feel so good,” Peter growled into Mark’s ear, snapping his hips. “So perfect and tight for me, Mark.”

“Peter,” Mark gasped. “Oh, fuck!”

Peter grabbed one of Mark’s hands, pinning it to the headboard, which was banging into the wall, adding to the symphony of moans and groans filling the room and echoing throughout the flat. Peter buried his face in Mark’s neck, licking and sucking at the flesh, tasting the salt of his boyfriend’s sweat. 

“I’m close, Peter,” Mark gasped. “Fuck, I’m so close. You’re gonna make me come!”

Peter rolled them again so that he was on his back, Mark now straddling him, his cock still buried inside his boyfriend’s hole. Mark gasped as the new angle allowed Peter to hit his prostate dead on. Peter sat up and pulled Mark into an embrace, staring into his soulful eyes as Mark rolled his hips.

“Come for me, Mark,” Peter breathed. “Look at me as you come and get tight around my prick.”

Mark keened at the dirty talk and kept rolling his hips. He came with a loud yell of Peter’s name, his eyes dark as he stared into Peter’s, his whole body shaking with paroxysms. Ropes of come coated his and Peter’s stomachs as the detective ran his hands all over his boyfriend’s body, kissing down his neck and his chest. Mark tightened around Peter’s cock and the detective groaned, nails digging into Mark’s shuddering back as he came, hot and gushing deep inside his boyfriend.

They slumped against the bed and each other, breathing heavily. Peter stroked his boyfriend’s sweaty, messy curls. Mark hid his face in the detective’s neck and Peter could feel wetness against his skin. He frowned, suddenly worried.

“Mark, love, are you okay?” he asked.

Mark looked into his face, his eyes still wet with tears. Peter wiped them away gently and stroked Mark’s cheek. 

“I’m alright, love,” Mark promised. “I guess I just got...overwhelmed. Not in a bad way though. I’ve had someone look me during sex the way you do. Like I’m...the only one you love.”

“You are,” Peter replied, kissing Mark’s nose. 

His boyfriend blushed and Peter chuckled. He carefully lifted Mark off his softening cock and the other man whined in protest at first. Peter kissed his forehead and left the room, returning with a warm, wet flannel. He tenderly cleaned Mark’s belly and thighs of come and sweat, then tossed the flannel into the hamper by the door. Peter laid down on the soft sheets and Mark curled against his chest, throwing an arm over his stomach and tangling their legs together. Peter stroked his hair as Mark pressed his ear to his heart.

“I love you,” Mark whispered, kissing Peter’s chest. “Thank you for that, for what you said.”

“It was the truth, Mark,” Peter replied. “Never think that I won’t want to look at you. Because when I do, I feel whole. Like there’s nothing wrong in the world as long as I can see you, hold you.” He tilted Mark’s face up to look into his eyes. “And kiss you.”

Mark chuckled as Peter brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Mark,” Peter replied. 

He pulled the duvet over them as the room became dark and quiet, the sun having finally set. Moonlight filtered into the room through the curtains, shining silvery beams across the floor and the bed as Peter and Mark fell asleep, naked and wrapped around each other.


End file.
